


Lost

by TinyToxicBoxes



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes





	Lost

**  
Each day he watched him fall apart.**

**His face caved in. The purple under his eyes grew darker. His hands were more frail. He hunched over in class. His stomach growled all through out class. His ribs and collarbone were sticking through his skin. He had no more muscle, though still fat that he wanted to cut off.**

**Until he couldn't see him at all anymore.**


End file.
